


Relapse

by captainraz



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, Substance Abuse, Vomiting, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainraz/pseuds/captainraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who's idea was it to give the recovering alcoholic a bottle of kanar?"</p><p>A missing scene from the basement during The Dogs of War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relapse

"Who's idea was it to give the recovering alcoholic a bottle of kanar?"

Garak held up his hands. "I assure you, Commander, it wasn't mine. If I was responsible I assure you he would be drinking a much finer vintage than this. I expect he got it from our gracious host who, alas, is unaware of our esteemed leader's little 'problem.' "

Kira grumbled a few swearwords under her breath and went over to the cot where Damar was lying face down. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled roughly upright. A few slaps to the face roused him sufficiently that he was able to keep his balance while sat down. More or less.

"What the _kosst_ were you thinking Damar? That we wouldn't notice? Or that you could simply have a quick drink and be done?"

He mumbled incoherently and tried to bat Kira away; he wasn't effective in the least. She sighed heavily—a sigh borne of great experience with belligerent drunks. Kira dragged him to his feet and over to the bucket they were using as a lavatory. After carefully positioning him over the bucket, Kira kneed him squarely in the abdomen. It has the desired effect as Damar immediately began vomiting up the kanar. Kira kept an iron grip on his hair to make sure he didn't drown himself in it, as much as that was what he deserved.

"Oh, the glamorous life of a revolutionary," said Garak, apparently amused by the whole thing. Kira shot him a dirty look and he wisely didn't say anything else.

When Damar had finished emptying his stomach contents Kira dragged him back to the cot. She made him drink some water before retreating into a corner to glower. After a brief hiccuping session, he seemed to come around a bit. At least he was sober enough to look sheepish.

"So, what _were_ you thinking?" Kira asked tersely, breaking the awkward silence that had sprung up.

"Mostly that we're going to be dead soon anyway so I might as well enjoy what's left of my life."

"We're not going to die, Damar," said Garak. "At the very least _I_ have no intentions of doing so."

"And even if we are," Kira continued. "You're the leader of the Cardassian resistance, you have to go out in a blaze of glory. You're supposed to get killed doing something brave and futile, not by drowning in your own piss and vomit."

"Well, when you put it that way..." Damar didn't look swayed by Kira's argument.

"I hate to be the one to point out the obvious," said Garak. "But this 'Cardassian Resistance' Damar is the supposed leader of currently consists of the two of us. We got everyone else killed, remember?"

"Reason enough for a relapse right there," said Damar, as though Garak had made an irrefutable argument.

Kira glared at the two men for a moment before giving it up as a bad job; Garak did have a point after all. What good was a three person resistance movement when they were trapped in a dark and dirty basement. She sat back in her cot and started absently picking the label off the kanar bottle. For now at least, the answer eluded her.

***

_"Everyone's talking about Damar and his rebels... Oh, you should hear the stories. Damar is alive. My cousin saw him on Kelvas Prime. He faked his own death. He is plotting a new offensive from his secret mountain hideaway."_

_"We can use that. Yes, the organised resistance is gone, but there's an entire civilian population out there that is fed up with living under the occupation. And if Damar, the man they couldn't kill, tells the people of Cardassia to rise up against the Dominion..."_

_"–Then we might have a revolution on our hands."_

**Author's Note:**

> Quotes at the end from transcripts on [chakoteya.net](http://www.chakoteya.net/). Just a little something while I work on larger projects.


End file.
